yusei love
by rachelloveheart00
Summary: yusei meets rachel and fall in love with her
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Yusei was practice for his dual runner for the gold cup when he saw two guys with a blonde girl with them pulling her hair she wore a purple short sleeve shirt and navy jeans with black heel boots. They said " you will be mine weather you like or not" she said " my big brother is going to kill you when he hears what happen to me" they thrown her to the wall she falls and tries to get back up when one of them pinned her to the wall she screams. Yusei got off his dual runner and went over to them when he got there he said " hey I don't think she likes you let her go or else" they turned around to see a dude with black hair and yellow highlight wearing a blue jacket with orange big buttons on his shoulders and blue pants on his hands brown gloves and his feet brown boots. They said " hey kid mine your own business" he said " I said let her go" they said " no" he said " you ask for it" he kick them in their stomachs they fell to the floor the girl got up and said " thank you for helping me what's your name" he said " my name is Yusei Fondo and yours" she said " my name is Rachel Uzumaki nice too meet you". They stop talking when a limo came a person came out and ran to Rachel hugging her saying " Rachel what happen too you everyone was worried dad told me to go find you remember tomorrow we are going to sing at the gold cup" she said " two guys attack until Yusei save me and yes remember I am a princess remember" Yusei interpret them asking " your sing at the gold cup and your a princess" she turned to him and said " yeah you see that's my nickname people call me that and yeah I am sing at the gold cup why" he said " because I entering the gold cup" she was surprise then her sister said " sis aren't you going to introduce me" Rachel turned around and said " oh yeah I forgot Yusei, this is my sister Charlotte Uzumaki". He said " hi my name is Yusei Fondo nice too meet you" she whisper something in her sister ear saying " he is cute don't you think he is a duelist like you" Rachel whisper something back in her ear " I think he has girlfriend" then Charlotte ask him " do you have girlfriend because my sister is available" Rachel look at her surprise he said " no I don't have a girlfriend" Rachel looks at her sidekick to see the time it said 8:30 pm she said " look at the time sis we should be going or dad going send the others" Charlotte look at her and said " oh I forgot let go home" they started to walk away but Rachel stop ran back and gave Yusei a kiss on his cheek then ran back to the limo. He blush then said " I should get home too" with that he got on his dual runner then started it going home.

In the limo

Rachel was sitting while her sister slept Rachel was thinking until her Guradian charas came out of her bag their names were Ran, Miki, Sue, Dia, Kiran, Iru, Eru, Temari, Kuso, Yuri, Susien, Bara, Ayame. Dia ask " do you like him" she said " maybe how are the two new eggs" Ran said " good one of them almost hatch today" she said " yeah" I have to practice for the gold cup" her cat Kiara and ferret Chip came out Chip went around her neck and Kiara on her laps. She said " did you two miss me" her pet bat Maria came on her arm. She said " you missed me too anyway back in my bag guys ok" her guraduian charas went back in her bag. She woke up her sister and said " Charlotte wake up we are here she said "ok" they got out and went inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yusei got home too see Jack and crow up asking him " what happen to you we wait for you to come home" he said " I was training for the gold cup when a girl got attack by two guys they were about to rape her until I save her she kiss me on my cheek I going to sleep ok" they nodd and went to their bedroom. When he got to his bedroom thinking " she had a big chest I hope I see her at the gold cup" he went to sleep.

In the Uzumaki mansion

Rachel was changing into her see through night gown then lay down on her bed thinking " that boy was cute I hope I get to see him again and get his number" she set her clock for 9:00 then went to sleep.

In the morning

Rachel woke up 9:00 am she got up from her bed she brush her teeth then her hair after that she took a shower then put on her pink strap shirt and a white jeans skirt and black boots. She went to wake her guradian charas up they were all awake then they went downstairs they ate breakfast then head off to the arena.

At the arena

She was in her dressing room getting ready for the show until she saw Yusei coming into the room saying " you look good so your entering too" she said "yes" they stop talking when a person came into the dressing saying " Ms. Rachel your on" she said "ok" then left. She got on stage saying " hello everyone welcome to the gold cup let start the show first this song called fallen down" " Fallen down, blue, I want to fly forever in that blue sky, but you're the one that can fly; I can't It's because my wing are tainted. Please… don't leave me behind if it's for you, I'll fly once more. The blue sky is so pure that I want to cry. I'll fly with these tainted wings, and I'll fall to you. Fallen down. Fallen down." Everyone cheered after the song was finish then some people said " we love you" "you rock princess" she said " thank you everyone now for the next song is called heart no kakuritsu " saisho de saigo no suki, Saisho de saigo no daisuki, unmei nante nani mo, shirazu ni kimeta mirai dakara, kimi ni arigatou ( kimi ni arigatou), konna kanjou ga (konna kimochi ga), jibun no dokoka ni ( mienai dokoka ni), nematode nante ( umareteta nante), chikyuu o yusaburu youna, Chitei no maguma mitati ni ne, haato ga me o osamasu, kokoro niu hi o tsuketeku, negai ga ugokidasu, kodou ni deatteku, saisho de saigo no daisuki, unmei nante nani mo, shirazu ni kimeta mirai dakara" when she finish everyone cheered saying " your our princess" " princess, princess, princess" Rachel blew kiss to the crow boys started to faint. She came back to the dressing room to see Yusei sitting in her chair saying "you did great everyone likes you is it your turn to duel" she change in front of him then said " yeah its my turn to duel black rose" she change back in her morning outfit and put on her sleves golves then she put her hair in a messy bun then took her deck out from her bag Dia and Kiran came out following Rachel to the arena. When she got back she won the battle she saw Yusei in the same spot she ask " isn't your turn" he said " I went already and won so tomorrow is the finale she said "yes" he said " do you have a dual runner" she said "yes" then he said " I have a idea how about we race who ever makes it to luna and leo place the winner gets to do something to the loser and get to be a maid for whole week deal" while holding out his hand she said " deal" they shake hands. Yusei was waited for Rachel then saw her coming she ask " you ready" he said " yeah" then they started Yusei was in front of her they were neck until Yusei went faster and won the race. He said " look like I win" he park his dual runner next to hers she said " fine what do you want to do" she felt a arm around her waist pulling her closer to his chest he said " I can do this" he touch her cheek soft then crush his lips into her she accept the kiss wrap her arms around his neck their tongues battle for domince they broke apart to catch breath. She went to the elevator pressing the button then Yusei pulled her back into his chest saying " I think I will win more often" he kiss her neck then she push him away saying " we cant do this now" he said " ok but later for sure" they went into the elevator. When it finish they both the kids to sleep they sat on the couch look at each other then kiss each other pushing Rachel onto the couch licking her neck she moan when he started to grab her breast caress her breast she moaned his name taking her hands taking off his jacket showing his strong muscular arms he took off her shirt showing her bra he unhooked it making her boobs in front of his face he started to put one nipple in his mouth the other caress in his hand she moaned his name again he smirked saying " now I know why those two guys tried to rape you taste sweet" he felt something wet he look down to see her pussy wet he smirk again saying " your already this wet" he took off her panties to see her pussy he lick her pussy until she cum. She said " that not fair I want to make you fell good too" he said " ok let me take off my shirt then you can like my dick" she saw his muscular chest she could not wait she push him down on the couch she unzipped his zipper and took out his dick she started to lick it and suck it she use her boobs then he cum in her mouth she drink all of it licking her lips saying " you taste good" they took all of their clothes off they were sweating all over she said " Yusei please hurry up and put it in" he said "ok" he place his dick in her pussy she felt pain then pleasure she said " start moving" he start to move then faster then faster until they cum at the same time they kiss. She said " your good " he said " your not bad yourself" they both put their clothes on. Went to check the kids to see them sleeping.


End file.
